


Happy New Year

by OT7nightmares



Category: Chungha (Musician)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:48:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22102846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OT7nightmares/pseuds/OT7nightmares
Summary: You attend a new years party and realize you hate it, but a certain someone makes it better
Relationships: Kim Chungha/You
Kudos: 19





	Happy New Year

You really hated parties. Too many people. Too loud. And most of all, way too many drunk people. But, like an idiot, you agreed to go over to a coworker’s house for their “annual” New Year’s Eve party. You invited your best friend, Kara, so you wouldn’t be going alone. She invited her roommate, Sarah, because “Sarah needs to really go out more. I don’t know why you two aren’t best friends. Neither of you ever go outside”. Of course, you didn’t take offense to that, having been told you’re too much of a homebody for quite literally you’re entire life.

So anyway, here you are at this too loud, too busy party. With your best friend more outgoing, she’s long since left you to your own devices. Sarah disappeared not long after you two figured out that neither of you had the best conversation skills and sat in silence for nearly thirty minutes.

Now, you’ve moved outside since inside was way too hot. You don’t know if the owner’s had the heat on, but you didn’t think they needed it with as many hot bodies were inside. The cool air definitely did you good, cooling you down way quicker than you had hoped. You prefer the cold to the heat. Layers can be added, but only so many can be taken away.

You lay on the pool chair. The ones that let you lay all the back, mainly for tanning purposes, but you use it to sleep when at the pool. You’ve got it almost all the way back. You’d guess about a 45° angle. Maybe 30°. Something like that. The stars have always fascinated you since you were a kid. Your dad once bought you a college textbook just so you could read it. You were seven. Let’s just say, you had to have a dictionary with you to look up the words you didn’t know. Your mom always got you those space kits from Hobby Lobby. Even now she finds cute kits for your birthday. You never complain cause at least you’re not getting something useless or uninteresting.

The chair beside yours creaks. You open one eye and notice someone has taken the chair for themself. It’s hard to see who they are, but you cam tell it’s a young female. Probably close to your age. You don’t like to assume, but that’s your guess on this stranger.

“Hi,” the newcomer says, confirming your suspicions. A female alright.

You turn your head to face the other female. “Hello,” you reply with a little wave of your fingers. You notice the tips of her hair are wet. Probably from sweat.

“It’s really hot inside. Makes me happy New Years is in the winter.” You hum in agreement. Now that you’re facing her, you notice how utter breathtaking she is. She’s petit, but proportionate. Not that you’re staring. The girl speaks up again. “I’m Chungha. What’s your name?”

You take her offered hand and shake it. “Y/N,” you reply.

“That’s a beautiful name. I like it!” A smile graces Chungha’s lips. You can’t help let your eyes drift. You manage to catch yourself, but not before she notices. “It’s only a few minutes to midnight,” she says, gesturing to the pre-New Year’s cheering going on inside.

You chuckle, spotting Kara through the glass door. She stands on top of the coffee table, hands full of party favors. Your attention shifts back to the girl in front of you. “Really? I didn’t even notice.” You look up. “When I stargaze, time flies.”

“You like to stargaze?” Chungha asks. You nod. “Tell me about them.” Shock covers your expression. No one had ever wanted to hear about stars when you mention your joy of the hobby. A smile slips onto your face as you point and start explaining different constellations.

When midnight draws closer, you’re in the middle of explaining the constellation Centaurus. The words form in your mouth with ease, having memorized all you could about your favorite constellation. Just as you mouth shuts between words, cheering erupts inside and a face swiftly enters your view. You gasp at the touch of lips to your own. A tongue slips through the barrier your lips had formed, but was broken by the gasp. You relax into the kiss, thanks to the hands threading through your hair.

The lips disappear and your eyes open to see Chungha’s eyes staring at you. A light blush covers both of your cheeks. She smiled at you, hands holding your own. “Happy New Year, Y/N.” She kisses your cheek before tugging you to stand. “Come on.”

“Where?” You manage to ask.

“There’s a great coffee shop nearby that stays open 24/7. They don’t let drunk people in so it’ll be quiet. And you can finish telling me about Centaurus.” You smile, letting her lead you outside towards the coffee shop. Maybe coming to this party wasn’t such a bad idea after all.


End file.
